


Con Artist

by esteban (tragichuh)



Category: Free!
Genre: Dark Sexual Themes, Deception, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, No Beta We Drown like Ikuya, Porn With Plot, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragichuh/pseuds/esteban
Summary: Alcoholic drinks and bad behaviors. Ikuya is a sex worker who may or may not be capable of horrific things. What is supposed to happen when you fall for such a vile person?
Relationships: Kinjou Kaede/Kirishima Ikuya, Kinjou Kaede/Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Hook

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily based on a 'short story' I wrote for 11th grade English class. Uhh, I can't truly explain what was truly going through my mind but it was about Electra Heart (this was early 2013, Feb-March ish) The plot will be the same but this has some "ADDED SCENES" that I really couldn't do for class, ya know?) The plot is basically, a replica though!

Owls hoot as the late summer night eases past midnight. The pretty neon lights of the martini bar and strip club, filled with illegal activities shine brightly, alluring its guests and onlookers to come in and enjoy themselves. The moon is full and there’s a bit of haze, maybe air pollution, but that doesn’t stop the activities going on inside and around the bar.

The atmosphere inside is thick and hot with buzzed up people, horny activities, and deals of sex and drugs. It’s a horrendous aura for the innocent but an arousing one for many who participate in such devious acts.

Liquor, sex, drugs, and everything that happens here stays here. Strippers and lap dancers are paid well. Drugs, when brought here and purchased, are passed around like the whores upstairs. The whores, of course, do their deeds as they please in pretty lit rooms on the top floor. One boy is amongst them and he’s pretty fed up with his clients for their annoying actions and mundane moves, so he makes his sober way down to the bar for a drink. Hoping to lighten his mood and make him hornier.

He’s two years under the drinking age and the bartenders know it but they can’t complain if someone else buys him his drink. They’ll keep their dirty mouths shut.

Ikuya, the only male working as this type of sex worker, is dolled up. These services are rare around Tokyo and he’s rather popular mainly because he’s unafraid of what he wants and loves trying new things. His makeup is shimmering and cute in the dim lights, his outfit is well thought out and enticing to men. It’s skin tight and pretty, it looks like it’s straight out of a lookbook for an erotic fashion magazine.

The impatient boy looks around him trying to catch the eyes of any man who will buy him a drink, maybe he can cut his bill for some fun upstairs if he’s cute enough, he still wants a good time, alcohol will help facilitate that. Yet… everyone seems to not pay too much mind to him though, doing drugs, getting lap dances from girls, watching the strippers, or with their bros having a good ol’ time without him, fair enough.

He sighs and rests his head in his folded arms. Luckily, the skin-tight dress he’s wearing is forgiving in this position. The bangs rest on his face and shroud him in mystery, he’s annoyed at all the men in here even if they have a right to not pay him any mind. How dare not one not pay him attention, though. Whatever. Their loss right?

That is until one comes up to the bar, a man dressed semi-formally but not enough to cause a weird concern. His face reads annoyed but it’s resting. His hair is bright even with the low lights. He’s tall and broad and very much Ikuya’s type. The smaller man glances to his upper left and eventually lifts his head to see him better.

“What’s a pretty thing like you sitting all alone at a bar?” He smirks like the devil as he takes the seat next to Ikuya and Ikuya’s heart stops a bit.

“Well,” Ikuya starts batting his long eyelashes, he’s sure he can hook this hottie easily with the way things are going, “You see, I ran out of money and I would really love a drink and a good time.”

The teal haired boy lowers his hand to the man’s thigh and caresses upwards. He looks at him with soft eyes, pleading for the drink. Pleading for a good time.

“I dunno such a man though, tragic.”

“Hey, two gin and tonics,” His voice was harsh but it’s aimed at one of the bartenders, and he reaches his right hand to wrap around Ikuya’s small waist. “I guess, I’m that man now, huh?”

Ikuya looks into his man’s eyes with utter seduction, “Yeah, what about the fun part, though?”

He bites his lip, the unknown man next to him goes rather crazy internally. He holds it in though, hoping he’s not getting ahead of himself. He chooses to act cool.

“I like having fun, we can totally have whatever kinda fun you’re into, babe.”

Those words ring in Ikuya’s ears and his face flushes a bit, he tugs at the hem of the short dress. 

The drinks arrive and Ikuya takes a small sip of his, holding a wince. He’s used to sweet tequilas and margaritas. He coughs a bit and the bigger man next to him laughs and squeezes his waist a little more.

“You drink often, you can’t be more than 20?” He snides.

“I…” Ikuya winces still at the sour tingly taste. “I’ve not had this before, is all. I do drink from time to time. Yeah, I’m young, you’re right with that one.” 

🍸🍸🍸

Ikuya wraps his arms around the man’s neck as his client ravishes him like he’s been starved. The moans escaping Ikuya’s mouth are higher than his usual voice and his dress is pulled up over his stomach. His back is against a wall and he’s only half there. He had two drinks and it was well enough for him to ease up and just what he needed to be able to enjoy his night sleeping around. It’s his toxic version of a pick me up. He still has his senses though. He’s not that hammered.

He bounces up a down and his nails dig into the golden haired man’s shoulder blades. Though this is pretty vanilla in hindsight, it’s still better than the other couple men Ikuya’s seen that night, probably due to the alcohol. Of course, this man’s way of words and his movements are exotic on their own too, he got lucky and struck gold. How can normal and vanilla feel this good?

His hands cup Ikuya’s ass rather well, a match made in heaven and the rhythm he’s found goes beyond pleasure.

Eventually Ikuya can’t keep it to himself and he releases his orgasm with an erotic and chilling moan that plays in the ears of the man who caused it.

“I-” Ikuya stammers and whines, his bratty attitude only appears unwanted when he experiences a good fuck, “I need to know your name.”

“Kinjou.”

“K-Kinjou…” Ikuya tightens his grip a bit more and sighs, still leaving traces of his bratty whimper.

“Aw, kitten, you wish there was more to it don’t you?” Kinjou still has a hold of Ikuya, he’s still inside him. “I haven’t came yet, so… You have something to do for me, don’t you?”

Everything about this confidence causes Ikuya’s electrons to light up.

“Anything!”

“Down, on your knees, you filthy slut.”

Ikuya looks at him, biting his lip, through a merciful squint and long lashes as he tilts his head back a little. He nods.

When Kinjou releases him Ikuya cries a bit, the sensation is both good and bad. He gets on his knees and expects not what he’s told. “Remove all your clothes.” Ikuya obliges nevertheless.

“Now, take me in your mouth, but don’t use your hands, it’s cheating. Touch yourself instead, make yourself feel good.”

Ikuya nods one last time and Kinjou feeds Ikuya his erection, allowing Ikuya to move his mouth on his own. Using the cum that he had just spilled over himself as if it were lotion, he strokes his own half erected cock.

Moans are felt through Ikuya’s throat as he takes all of Kinjou inside. He looks up at him and he seems to be enjoying himself.

He brushes Ikuya’s hair out of his face, “You’re so pretty, man I wish this could last forever, you’re so good at behaving.” 

Not true in the slightest, but Ikuya is behaving right now for his own benefit. For new people, he does nothing but behave accordingly unless he’s explicitly told by a man that they’re into brats. He’s afraid if he disobeys or disrespects his clients they’ll turn violent… and they have, not to him, but to the girls he works besides. He’s very careful and very supportive of the women on this floor. He’d love to throw hands at the men who have disrespect them. 

“Mmm,” Ikuya closes his eyes and listens as his client groans a bit from above, he’s happy to give a service that makes the men he’s with, enjoy themselves. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” Kinjou is a little slow on warning Ikuya but Ikuya brings his hands up and takes him in and swallows as it comes to him. He looks up as he does this, not breaking eye contact, his eyes half lit and glossy as he swallows. 

“You fucked that warning up, but it’s okay, I’m used to it.”

“I’d apologize but you took it well, I didn’t expect that.”

“Heh, it’s fine,” Ikuya smiles softly and slowly stands up and wraps his arms around the bigger man’s neck for support, “You know this is a paid service, right?” Ikuya laughs a bit to himself, mostly. He usually has them pay upfront for things that are to be done.

“I figured, you get a hefty tip too, for being everything I needed and more.” Kinjou fiddles with his wallet and then his cash as Ikuya snuggles against him, earning him cuteness points. Kinjou is satisfied with everything, beyond so actually. He worries a bit if it’s breaking code but he asks, “I wanna keep doing this, can I have your number?” 

Every man who asks Ikuya for his number gets told ‘no’ firmly and some harsh words thrown in if they’re too insistent. It’s in direct violation and a safety hazard for the workers, they’re told just come back and ask for him if they need him. But Ikuya… thinks something can come of this, he’s curious and very interested in this man.

“Usually I’m told never give my number out, that you just ask for me when you come back in, this is my job you know?”

“Oh, that’s too bad, you’re really fun and well, my place is really fun and inviting. I’m kinda wealthy, I’d love to spoil you.”

“But-”

Ikuya slides away and grabs a pen and writes his number on a paper with a heart after, he hands it to Kinjou and tells him to text him as soon as possible. 

“I’m still a little tipsy so, please, pay and go and we’ll talk more later okay?” Ikuya whispers into his client’s ear, tugging him forward and releasing him. A huge tease, Kinjou is very much into it. The tip Ikuya received was double the amount that was due… 


	2. Lost and Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya ends up going to Kaede's place for more fun. Questions are raised, only some curated answers are given. Kaede might be holding more than he should. Ikuya is rather... trusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS FOUND AT THE END NOTES! PLEASE READ THEM IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS OR THINGS THAT MAKE YOU SQUIMISH! THANK YOU!  
> I wrote the entire sex scene in this chapter in public... haha........ help.........................  
> Sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes, please avert your eyes to the "NO BETA WE DROWN LIKE IKUYA" tag lmao!
> 
> I am so inexperienced with sex scenes I truly hope they live up as something high quality to you.

Ikuya sighs as he rolls in bed, it’s the late morning and the drinks he had that night really don’t sit well in him now that it’s dawn. He’s not nauseated but he feels pretty off. Groggy and spacey, is how he’d put it.

Out of habit, he checks his phone, he’s got a couple of texts, one from his friend Isuzu, who is also a co-worker, and the other from… _Kaede?… Oh! Kinjou Kaede… It’s his first name, I only got his last, huh?_ He thinks to himself as he attempts to mentally put himself together.

He skips the text from his co-worker and views Kaede’s.

Kaede Kinjou: Are you working tonight or did you wanna come be with me? I can spoil you just as much, I can pay you too if you’d like. Again, I’m rather wealthy.

 _Wealthy?_ Ikuya doesn’t wanna question it, he paid him phenomenally last night and it was more than he made with four other clients, who were beyond boring. _What does he do for work? Is the wealth inherited?_ He decides to observe to not cause suspicion, asking would be rude and might cause a weird distrust. He yawns and opens it up fully to reply.

Ikuya Kirishima: lemme get ready then, i just woke up, i wanna be cute for you

There isn’t an ounce of fuck running through Ikuya’s veins that wants to be grammatically correct, especially when he first wakes up. He does a double take and realizes Kaede messaged him only 5 minutes ago, which might look odd from Kaede’s point of view. _Does it seem too desperate? Was it too fast_? Ikuya hadn’t checked when it was sent so it’s his fault, fully. He decides it’s too much to worry about and slowly rolls out of bed to shower and prep himself to be pretty and desirable.

🍸🍸🍸

Ikuya dressed himself casually and deep cleansed his face, not really wanting to do makeup, his skin looks just fine. Makeup isn’t needed, he’s pretty sure. He has a bag of things just in case Kaede doesn’t own anything of the sorts. He decides to text Kaede again only now noticing he actually replied.

Kaede Kinjou: I’m sure you can come looking completely disheveled and fucked up beyond belief and still look drop dead gorgeous.

That’s kind, flattering, and only slightly off putting.

Ikuya Kirishima: aww thanks, that’s really sweet of you. should i eat before or not? im hungry.

It doesn’t take long for Kaede to reply.

Kaede Kinjou: I can cook you dinner, if you’d like. I’d love to pamper you.

Pampering sounds right up Ikuya’s alley. In actuality, he’d love a ‘sugar daddy’ kinda relationship but he’s quite in tune with his current job. The different guys, though, half of them are really bad, keep him busy and not too bored out of his mind. It’s different basically every time and his co-workers, especially Isuzu, are very friendly and basically his family now. Though if he quits, he doesn’t have to stray away from them, they’re his friends, they meet up out of work all the time.

The ideal man to Ikuya would treat him like a princess, love him, care for him, be super intimate, and quite honestly, kinky as fuck. Of course, Ikuya isn’t one to want to work too hard, physically that is, a horrible manual labor job, yuck. He’d love a boyfriend who’s rather wealthy. Though, of course he can’t have it his way. Commitment issues are such a problem in his mind. He’s dated a few boys before and they always show their true colors eventually. 

He desires love but fears it more than the desire burns.

If he could find a guy, with all of these things who is okay with his sex work, he’s okay with attempting to date again. Of course, that’s not what this is in the slightest, but it’s possible in the future… maybe? If that can come from this relationship he has with Kaede, he’ll take it.

All Ikuya’s really ever wanted was love. It’s hard to find though, sadly. The profession he has, it seems damn near impossible, on top of that he is gay. It’s a nightmare of a life.

While texting on his embarkment, he gets proper directions to Kaede’s house and starts his journey, but for real.

🍸🍸🍸

Kaede’s ideas of what he wants from Ikuya pour over him. The poor boy has no clue the dangers he faces even coming to his house but that’s part of the fun, really. The pictures that lay in his drawer are kept in secret. The locks of hair he has in baggies locked in a safe. Knives, drugs, and chains. He’s a wicked man with wicked desires and a truly wicked job. But no, he won’t stoop too low to kill his victims. He’s twisted but in his mind, not that twisted.

Dried blood on precisely cut fabrics stitched together to make an oddly terrifying quilt. He’s more than wicked. He’s insane, but not that insane. He justifies himself. _At least I don’t kill people. At least I let them roam free!_

🍸🍸🍸

Ikuya arrives at the house and it’s rather big and in a beautiful area, the yard is well kept, and the garden seems to be thriving. It’s truly odd for a man who looks like Kaede. This is very much a house wife’s location, surely. _Maybe Kaede is a married man who sees men on the side, because he suppressed his sexuality or something? I can’t imagine hiding my sexuality and living a double life, I really hope he can break outta that._ Ikuya gulps the idea down his throat, making a thud in his chest, he’s full of sympathy mainly, but pity too.

Ikuya slowly approaches and the door opens to his utter surprise.

“Oh! Sorry uh,” Ikuya’s words are klutzy and it’s rather cute to Kaede, he scoffs slightly at the poor boy in front of him.

“I’m happy you made it here safe, please come in, you’re hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry.”

This isn’t the confident man who he fucked last night. This man in front of him is timid, shy, klutzy, and overly cautious. It’s cute but slightly surprising to Kaede what he is seeing. Ikuya sets his sneakers aside on the rack and looks around a bit. The house is gorgeous, no way this man doesn’t have a wife, this place oozes house wife.

“No need to apologize, I offered to cook, didn’t I?”

Ikuya nods gingerly. “You did, yeah.”

Kaede, though rugged in his facial expressions is beyond thoughtful to Ikuya, basically a complete stranger who only had sex for about 10 or so minutes of a night.

“You wanna watch me cook?” Kaede says, taking Ikuya’s hand, guiding him to the kitchen. This gesture alone causes Ikuya to swoon internally.

Common sense says this is all a bad idea, never trust a stranger, especially one you only know because you had sex once with. Common sense also says watching him cook your food means he can’t poison or drug you as well. Common sense is something Ikuya only has half of. He watches Kaede navigate to drawers grabbing pans and such. It’s rather endearing, if he’s honest with himself.

“Do you want help?” Ikuya asks.

“Nah, you stand there and look pretty, alright?” Kaede winks at him. “I need to ask though, you have any favorite foods?”

“Oh uh, I like, uhh, Sweet tamagoyaki and fried shrimp, those are my favorite foods, I guess.” He shifts a little and notices a stool and gestures to it, “Can I sit down instead of standing pretty?”

“Go ahead. I think I know what I can make you, honestly.”

Ikuya sits and watches in awe at Kaede steering around his kitchen. The kitchen itself is beautiful as well, it’s rather immaculate. Modern looking, black and white is the theme. The counters are a beautiful black marble and the walls are white and with black stripes at the top. The cupboards are white with black handles. Everything is so well thought out… Ikuya can’t help but wonder… who his wife is, because no way a man like him does all this himself, right?

The more he thinks about the layout of everything,the more he realizes it’s really not his business, though he feels bad being a side thing. But if Kaede is gay it would make sense for him to go off and sleep around with a guy or two, to maybe even have a side relationship with one. In a way, he feels bad about the woman involved but also feels bad about Kaede, who is stuck in the societal pressure to conform to heterosexuality. Something he defied long ago, Ikuya feels brave for this, he feels oddly secure and proud to be himself unapologetically.

Something still doesn’t sit right, though. _Where is she? There were no shoes indicating a woman lives here on the rack? Was this all hypothetical and Kaede is this well presented and polished despite his nasty looking demeanor?_

“Can I ask you some questions, to like, get to know you better?” Ikuya pipes up, watching Kaede carefully still.

“Sure, go ahead, I might have a few answers.”

Ikuya thinks on what his first question should be, he has so many that popped in his tiny brain he can’t focus, “How did you acquire your wealth?” Stupid first question. Very stupid. He pretty much wishes he didn’t say it.

“Hm, that’s a little tricky, I work a nice job, freelance basically. I do jobs when I want and they’re high paying.”

Fair enough, if he gets paid really well for a task he could then go weeks without needing to really work right? Must be really nice.

“What do you do?”

“Hard to explain since it's a very diverse field of work, but uh, I basically am a glorified… errand runner? It’s hard to explain.”

 _That doesn’t sound high paying but he can’t be too sure. May also depend on the client or whatever. If they’re rich and super busy and need something done for them, forking over a great sum of cash shouldn’t be too much._ Ikuya ponders about all of this though.

“Are you married?”

“Fuck no,” Kaede laughs, “I know this house is very put together, I have someone who comes in cleans for me and helps with all of that, he’s really cool. He picks all the designs, each room has its own theme. I can show you around later if ya like.”

Interesting, puts the housewife stuff to rest, Ikuya feels a weight lifted off his shoulders somehow.

“Do you often bring guys here?”

Kaede’s heart beats fast due to this question, it’s something he’s not ready to admit just yet but he keeps it neutral, “Eh, not too many.” A lie but he can get away with it for now, “You’re certainly the prettiest one, though.” Probably not a lie. He wants to keep this one for as long as he can.

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

“No problem.”

🍸🍸🍸

When Kaede is finished making the food he waves to Ikuya to follow him to the eating space, it’s cozy and just next to the kitchen. The atmosphere, once again, is different but super pristine.

“This house,” Ikuya starts, “Every room is beautiful and totally different, I love that idea, honestly.”

“Yeah, the guy I hire to clean and decorate and organize, does a great job and knows his aesthetics.”

“No kidding,” Ikuya says, making sure he is chewing quietly.

“I can show you around when we’re done, I mean it. Explain some stuff, show you my bedroom, though we shouldn’t have fun right after eating, right?”

Ikuya smiles fondly, “You’re right, and I’d love a small house tour.”

“Anything for a cutie like you, I think you’ll really like my master bedroom. I have a king sized bed.”

Ikuya keeps his smile, “I really look forward to some fun, do I get anything out of it? Besides a delicious meal?” He winks.

“I can pay you again if you’d like.”

“I could use the money, I’m a college student after all.”

“How old are you?”

The questions being directed at Ikuya makes him feel queasy for some reason but it has to be expected. He can’t just know more about Kaede and leave him in the dark about him. 

“Oh, I’m 18.”

“And you’ve drank before?” Kaede laughs, almost not believing him.

“Yeah, I’ve been 18 for half a year so I’ve had some experience, men love to buy a pretty boy a drink, ya know?”

He isn’t lying, he’s definitely had his fair share of drinks. He’s always gotten to choose his drink but Kaede’s spilling over two gin and tonics was new. Chaotic is one word to describe it and Ikuya was kinda turned on by the utter surence with Kaede’s order, though he wouldn’t order for himself again. It was shocking to see him order himself a drink technically two times and expect him to like it, but it’s cute, the thought of them having the same drink made Ikuya giddy for some reason. Everything about him ordering his drink like he did… is thrilling for stupid reasons.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m a big fan of gin and tonic, but tequila and margaritas are rather nice.”

“I can make you tequila later, if you want? Does it help loosen you up?”

“I don’t need it to loosen myself up if I’m with someone who knows how to fuck me right, Kaede.” The smug smile on Ikuya’s face as he says his client's first name is arousing to Kaede.

The smile stays and Kaede grows one himself, “Dirty.”

“Very.”

🍸🍸🍸

Kaede shows Ikuya around his house. Every room is decorated with a different aesthetic and vibe and it’s very captivating. Ikuya fully entrances himself into the world of Kaede. The living room is rustic and looks like a cozy place for the wintertime. The bathroom is typical and is ocean themed but the flooring looks like sand and the walls are painted like the shallow end of the ocean.

“Did your decorator paint the walls in here?” Ikuya asks, spinning around, fully engulfed with the beauty. “This is honestly, breathtaking, what talent!”

“He did,” Kaede says with grace. “He’s amazing and I really miss him.”

“You miss him, did something happen?” Ikuya’s curiosity is piqued.

“Mhm, he had to leave Tokyo for a little bit, something happened that made him feel unsafe so he’s laying low elsewhere.”

Interesting, Ikuya is even more interested in the ‘decorator slash cleaner’. _What’s something that makes someone feel unsafe? Sounds serious and it’s not really of his concern but, he’s feeling nosier than usual. He’s in a stranger’s house so why not butt himself into the question?_

“Unsafe? Is his life in danger?” Ikuya says as he bats his eyelashes.

“Sorta, but I don’t wanna get into it, since it’s neither of our business.”

Neither? _It wasn’t Kaede’s business but it sounds like he knows something but not everything._ It’s up in the air and totally ambiguous but Ikuya drops the subject for now.

The bedroom is gorgeous and Kaede didn’t lie about the king sized bed, Ikuya perks up and practically has to hold himself back to not jump into it. He sets his bag down beside the bed though and stares at it.

“It looks so soft and cozy!” Ikuya is practically drooling, Kaede senses his excitement.

“You wanna cuddle?” Kaede’s words cause Ikuya’s head to jerk his direction.

“Yes!” Ikuya’s sudden enthusiasm is also quite adorable to Kaede.

The taller man begins to take his clothes off and verbally encourages Ikuya too, as well. No trouble doing so, Ikuya happily obliges and neatly folds and sets his clothes on the chair next to a desk riddled with papers with English written all over them. He's also fluent in English but he doesn’t want to snoop too much.

“Come to bed, I wanna see how cuddly you are.” Kaede purrs, he doesn’t strike Ikuya as much of a cuddler but his house is surprising so nothing should surprise him anymore.

He bounces to the bed and hops in beside Kaede who then wraps his arms around his upper body and pulls him close. It’s very comforting and he never really cuddles, only like a handful of clients desire to cuddle after and Ikuya doesn't usually charge for it. He’s really surprised how great of a cuddle Kaede is and his cologne is rather nice as well. Cuddly is really something Ikuya would say describes him but he sadly can’t do it much. This is for sure a treat on a secret menu.

The teal haired boy nuzzles his face into Kaede’s chest and takes a few deep breaths. This is really one of the stupidest things he’s done in a while. Going over to a stranger’s house, eating his food, and snuggling with him. Soon they’ll be doing nefarious acts.

He can’t help but let his guard down, this man is clearly trustworthy enough, or has proved so to Ikuya. He falls asleep in his arms and melts into his dreams.

🍸🍸🍸

Upon waking Ikuya finds himself nearly in the same position he last remembered, this is promising. Kaede still has his arms around him like he’s precious. His breathing is light and tender. It’s kinda nice seeing him in this ultra vulnerable position.

The smaller male stretches his legs and rolls his ankles with a crack. This doesn’t phase Kaede in the slightest, he seems to be a heavy sleeper. A slightly drawn out breath escapes Ikuya’s nose and tickles Kaede’s chest. Unphased. Unbothered.

Ikuya raises his eyebrows and decides he’ll wait for him to wake naturally. He looks around from what he can without moving too much and finds the clock to see it’s just past 5 pm, that was a rather hefty nap.

He resists the urge to flat out wake Kaede up, it’s a little hard but he knows it’s not worth waking him. For one, he doesn’t know how he feels about waking up abruptly, and two, it’ll make him closer to their dirty deeds and he quite frankly needs to relax before doing anything of the sort.

So he lays there, pretty-faced and drowsy, in Kaede’s arms, wondering and imagining situations and possible events that can happen with them. He thinks about the puzzle pieces he’s been given and the missing pieces of his past.

For one, what is this “freelance job” Kaede has? It’s fascinating that “glorified errand runner” can be high paying. What does it truly entail? And are his clients rich

Another thing that wanders into Ikuya’s chaotic yet tired mind is who his cleaning designer is. The reason he left Tokyo is scary and concerning, Ikuya hopes he’s okay but he can’t help but have this on the top of his piqued interest list.

While Ikuya thinks long about everything, all the questions he asked while touring and that, Kaede shifts with a small grunt. Ikuya looks up at him, he presses his eyes shut harder indicating he’s very much sensitive to the light in the room which is surprisingly a lot.

“You awake?” Ikuya says, softly to not annoy the waking giant.

“Yeah. At what cost?”

“At the cost that you totally get to fuck me silly soon?”

“That’s priceless, to be fair…”

🍸🍸🍸

Ikuya and Kaede’s lips refuse to part. Their tongues clash, their bodies both tighten their grip against each other. The atmosphere is surprisingly tender for what is planned. The intimacy they share right now is shockingly natural. Nothing is forced, nothing is off or sending the other red flags. Both men are horny, sure, but it’s nothing concerning.

Ikuya brings his hands from around Kaede’s neck to cup his face in his hands. This move is delicate and breaks Kaede’s heart in a way. Ikuya is the cutest, like Hiyori, he doesn’t want to harm him. He’s made up his mind. Ikuya is a lucky son of a bitch. Nothing too unethical shall happen to him, he saved himself by being such a good toy.

“You’re such a softie.”

Kaede’s words that vibrate through Ikuya’s mouth resonate within him, almost literally.

“You think?” He pulls away, proper.

“Yeah, the placement of your hands, the way you sweetly wrapped your legs around me, everything reeks of softie energy.”

“Does it now?”

“Have you ever topped? You also reek bottom energy, not gonna lie.”

“I have, it’s fun, I don’t really have a preference, but for you, I guess I like being a bottom, you’re so… strong?” It came out at a question almost, by his tone.

“That so?” Kaede’s smile he’s kept perks up a little further, “You mind rough play, kitten?”

“I love being roughhoused, can I tell you some secrets of what I like and where I like it?”

“Of course,” Kaede licks his lips, curious over Ikuya’s fantasies and pleasure spots.

Ikuya creeps close to Kaede’s ears, his breath warm and voice low, “I love being spanked and the area I go crazy over is my thighs, they’re sensitive.” Ikuya squeezes his legs around Kaede’s body harshly. Point taken.

Kaede understands, “Aw, you’re cute.” He lets out honestly.

“And you’re fucking sexy, now fuck me…” Ikuya says, honestly, as well.

Kaede takes the hint and pushes Ikuya off him, landing him a soft thud on the bed. The kiss they share is more powerful and Kaede finds Ikuya’s wrists and holds them down. Pacing wise, this is way better to Ikuya.

The kissing is harsher, the hands grip tighter, their minds spiral and desire more. Ikuya moans, hinting he desires more. Kaede takes the hint but loves teasing and edging. Kaede rubs his length on Ikuya’s thigh, Ikuya squeaks at this.

The squeak is validating though. Power basically runs through Kaede’s veins. He’s in charge but he can’t be too rough on pretty little Ikuya, his precious kitten. He has to dial it down, nothing sinful will happen… Nothing. He reminds himself to not hurt him. 

He thrusts again against his thigh, Ikuya is bratty, he desires and purposely breaks the kiss to remind him, “I want more. Do more for me.”

“Pipe down, I’m a teaser.”

“Make me.” The words are harsh but erotic.

Kaede allows himself to choke Ikuya slightly, allowing air but pressing the sides, where blood flows most. “Those are fighting words, my little brat.”

“Good.” He barely chokes up, it’s soft and raspy but validating to Kaede’s ears.

Kaede releases his wrist and neck and brings his hands to his thighs and squeezes them and forces them up. He sucks on the skin on Ikuya’s neck where his thumb once was. His nails start to dig into Ikuya’s thighs and his dick rubs against Kaede’s stomach. Ikuya manages to keep himself quiet and manages not to let out a yelp. God, he wants nothing more than to moan and plead but it’s honestly not his best option. He and Kaede are still new to one another. He really needs to learn more about him before he defies him as he did.

Once there are bruises on Ikuya’s pale skin he goes lower, bringing a nipple into his lips. He teases it, licking it. Ikuya wants more and he’s very aware of it, he shifts one hand from his thigh and grips Ikuya’s cock. Teasing it with humiliatingly weak strokes. To piss him off or to tease him to death, Ikuya has no clue. Whatever it is, he’s pissed and thoroughly teased to near death. He doesn’t verbalize though.

Then Kaede gives him substance, ecstasy. He sucks tenderly at his nipple and makes the strokes slightly more stable. Something he can truly keep being hard over. Kaede wasn’t kidding when he said he loves to tease. That was the weakest but the most genius form of teasing. Weakness.

Ikuya breaks his silence and moans a high pitch, what Kaede desired most from his resting low pitch. “Ahh, Ka-Kaede.”

He sucks harder, grips the one thigh softer, breaking into a sickly sweet rub. It’s tender and doesn’t match the other two things he’s doing to him. It’s wild, this kind of teasing. Ikuya’s been teased but this is a new kinda tease and he’s genuinely unsure what to make of it.

Kaede, might be the master of tease.

He bites his nipple softly, and stops stroking his dick which leaks precum, adding to the sensation. His tender rubbing turns into light scratching.

The switching of tender and harsh between the three things leaves Ikuya mind numbingly fucked up. This is beyond a tease, this man knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s good. He’s genuinely amazing at this. Ikuya wonders if he’s done sex work as well. To be this good, should be a crime.

“Hnn,” Ikuya lets out.

“You want more?”

“Y-Yes.” Ikuya coos. He’s desperate. “Please I need more, I need you. Please.”

A beggar. Kaede knows this works in his favor. He obliges, Ikuya’s been a good kitten, nothing but the best.

Making his way down trailing light kisses on his torso. He stops as he grabs Ikuya’s cock by the base, “Look at me.”

Ikuya looks down, squinting and pleading via his eyes, no verbal pleas necessary. 

“Good boy.”

Kaede takes him in and Ikuya moans impossibly loud. It’s the relief of actual contact that really riles him up. His head tilts back and Kaede takes his thighs in his hands once more. Allowing only his mouth to wrap around his dick.

Kaede moans and allows the vibrations to add to Ikuya’s experience, he grips the bedsheets and his sweating becomes more intense. He wants more but seeing the pace Kaede goes to, he has to be patient.

The blowjob lasts for hours in Ikuya’s mind, he’s good about holding his orgasms, it comes with his job. But he knows he’ll overflow within minutes once Kaede enters him.

He releases Ikuya’s cock and smiles up to him, Ikuya has tears in his eyes. He’s dreamy and bratty at the same time.

“You okay,” Kaede asks, rubbing his left thigh sweetly.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Good, You’re way too close to an orgasm, mind if I break for a second. Lemme look at you, you’re beautiful.”

Flattering, once again. Ikuya weakly smiles and nods slightly, he’s annoyed yes but it’s for the best.

“Are you often told how beautiful you are?” Kaede climbs up him and strokes his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, b-but it’s like,” Ikuya’s almost orgasm is still affecting his speech. “Ya know, uh, it’s all objectifying sounding, I guess?”

“How unfortunate, you’re more than an object.” True, Kaede isn’t really lying but to him Ikuya is totally a living toy, so to speak. Kaede shushes him softly, stroking his head gingerly, “It’s okay, they’re stupid if they can’t value you more than that.”

Ikuya’s mind is spiraling, this sorta compliment is rare, even an ex-boyfriend only really objectified him. It’s refreshingly jaw-dropping to have a man compliment him this way.

“I-I think I’m ready for more,” His blush deepens.

“Ohh?” Kaede hums.

Ikuya nods and takes his arm that plays with his hair and guides it down, “I want more.”

“Beg.”

Ikuya’s eyes widen, of course. Of fucking course… 

He has a small internal battle but begging is the best option for him. “Please! Please I really need more, I want to cum, please fuck me!” He’s beyond embarrassed but it’s what he has to for the sake of sex and having an orgasm.

With a smirk, Kaede reaches to the side of the bed where he had laid his lube and opens it with clear intent.

He inserts one lathered finger into Ikuya who happily lifts his leg for easier access, they lie side by side and Ikuya wraps his left leg around Kaede. The position is a little awkward for Kaede but Ikuya chose it, not him.

He slides it in and out, twists and bends it, Ikuya’s little moans as he does this are priceless and Kaede is slowly starting to really fall for this mop headed idiot. Soon enough he inserts another, Ikuya is really taking to it. Moaning quite cutely, “You’re being so good, you know that.” Kaede nuzzles Ikuya’s neck and he jerks a bit of the sensation of his cold sweaty forehead on his neck.

“I try to be good when I c-can.” Ikuya is wincing with pleasure, his words are so stressed. It’s adorable to Kaede. 

Oh, how he is falling for this unique dumbass.

Kaede breaks away and removes his fingers slowly, earning and sad whine from Ikuya. He adds more lube and inserts yet another finger, because Ikuya deserves it.

He keeps three fingers for a while, Ikuya though, soon enough needs more. He craves Kaede’s dick. He knows what to expect in terms of size, and honestly he’s surprised, he’s pleased.

“More, please, I want your dick.”

A weirdly chilling request that isn’t jarring or too out of the blue but Kaede, for some reason, wasn’t really expecting to hear it.

“Do you?”

“Yes!” Ikuya’s voice is high and loud, he’s pleading.

“Oh, sure thing, you’ve been so wonderful.” Kaede’s words, once again, are sweet like honey. He really knows how to sweet talk, Ikuya is rather into it. It’s contrasting everything and he’s truly grateful for this experience.

Kaede grabs him but the hips and rides him up a bit. He smiles a little softer than he has, and shifts eye contact to meet Ikuya’s eyes as he lathers his length in lube.

Ikuya’s fully ready but Kaede has to ask anyway, Ikuya only nods and soon enough Kaede finds himself inside Ikuya. He’s warm and tight around him, he’s grateful to finally have him like this and he slowly starts to thrust.

Slow. Steady. Pacing himself. He doesn’t push himself to be harsh, teasing is Kaede’s best suit.

After a bit, he speeds up and Ikuya is losing his mind, once more. 

His mind is full of wicked things, truly this experience has blessed him in the wrong ways. He’s sure this is one of the best sexual situations he’s ever been in. He refuses to lose Kaede any time soon. He needs him to be a regular.

He speeds up, and soon enough becomes slightly erratic, indicating he, too, is close to his climax. Ikuya’s moans pipe up again, it’s almost like music to Kaede’s ears. It stimulates his cock and mind in depraved ways.

“You’re close!” Ikuya spills his words over himself. He’s close too. He doesn’t even wanna hide it, no point when he’s very much a glasshouse.

“Yeah, what about it.” Kaede says between his fast and erratic thrusts, he groans these words and Ikuya feels himself edging closer. 

The time comes, and so does Ikuya. Kaede feels so much accomplishment this time compared to last, this was longer, and way kinkier than the time they spent last night.

Kaede closes in on his orgasm and allows it, no point in fighting.

That night, they tease each other, talk random things and Ikuya only grows more attached and gains more questions and doesn’t know the answers to. He's on edge but he's a damn breathing oxymoron. He's relaxed at the same time. It's weird, Ikuya can't put his finger on this feeling he has, laying in bed while he converses with Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood, knives, and sexual deviousy in this chapter. Hinting to non-consent. Please be cautious. To skip the part it's the section after the second martini drinks. That small section is what holds it. The rest is safe from these themes.
> 
> And again, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave concrit and comment about anything. I love conversing!


	3. Not Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya confides in his co-worker. Also, we learn why sometimes you can't trust people you sleep with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini spoilers: I really didn't want there to be a sex scene but, here we are. And I wanted it to end abruptly once I started it but with the impression, it was a full sex scene! I actually adore KaeHiyo but I was too flustered about writing that scene for that setting? Sorry if the cut was abrupt, I really didn't wanna write the finishing parts!!! I'm a simple virgin lesbian who gets flustered.
> 
> I also edited this chapter like 5 times, sorry for any typos, weird pacing, grammar mistakes or plot holes????? I don't have a beta, I suffer alone!  
> More info on my thoughts and warnings at the end notes!

The dreams that danced in Ikuya’s mind that night were rather sound and serene, he doesn’t remember them but it’s preferred to the dreams having been bad. He’s plagued with constant nightmares of his traumas, and they really feel real to him. So it’s a good sign when he can’t remember a dream. Luckily, his waking was pleasant and he feels well rested.

To his left, holding onto him, is Kaede, lightly snoring and peaceful faced. It’s rather endearing, Ikuya thinks. This big man with either a resting bitch face or a grin that screams serial killer, in vulnerable situations like sleeping is rather precious. His face is soft and delicate when he’s sleeping, Ikuya knows he’ll always remember it and cherish it.

Soft shades of pink fill the room as the sun tries hard to penetrate the red curtains. Ikuya turns his focus onto the room around him. The pink tint hitting the darks of the room is rather distracting. It’s breathtaking, Ikuya feels peaceful but questions still fill him with curiosity. 

🍸🍸🍸

Dizzy isn’t the best way to describe what Ikuya’s feeling but he can’t pinpoint any other descriptive word to it. 

He’s coiling under everything, spinning around, his mind is a loop and its form is a Mobius. One side just leads to the other as if it’s flat, but no, it’s just twisted is all. He’s finding more questions which leave him confused.

Who really is Kinjou Kaede? What’s his occupation, and why is he rather secretive, non-descriptive, if you may.

“I dunno, everything about him is weird, I can’t seem to like, read him well. We’ve met a few times now, only once did we not fuck. Honestly, it’s confusing like, he pays me well, and he makes me food and makes me some alcoholic drinks too like…” Ikuya pauses to think and just sighs heavily, “I dunno, I’m stumped on what everything that’s happening is about.” He rests his head on his arms, pouting and bratty.

“Hmm, sounds like you like him, and he likes you.” She chooses her words wisely, she sips her iced coffee as a form of break. “You know that, you see that. The money he pays is more than you ask for. But he’s probably afraid of true commitment… like you are. I dunno much about, like, red flags with him but be careful, too.”

“I know, but I think I’m kinda falling for him. He’s kinda a bastard, not to me but like, at life in general and it’s funny and charming and honestly,” Ikuya snorts, “The sex is one of the best I’ve ever had. I might quit my job!”

“Don’t!”

“I won’t, I promise, I can’t leave you Isuzu, that’s like, really impossible.” He smacks her arm playfully. They tease each other like this often and it’s the only relationship Ikuya feels authentically himself. He has commitment and trust issues, so does Isuzu, she’s kinda special and maybe befriending girls is easy because they’re very emotionally involved, like Ikuya himself is.

Eventually the two ease into the atmosphere surrounding them, the conversation continues but becomes more serious. It becomes more gentle and quiet, due to the space they’re in as well. Living in America, Ikuya finds himself sometimes, when with Isuzu, acting like a chaotic foreigner, he can’t help that he did pick up some mannerisms while with his dad abroad.

Ikuya expresses doubts and dubious things Kaede says and does, allowing her to see possible red flags. Isuzu, though only slightly younger, in a way thinks of Ikuya as like a little brother. He’s basically clueless about boys in general and it’s quite funny to her. But he’s distraught, this entire situation seems to be taking a toll on him, she has to step her foot down and guide him.

She points out the flaws in him, some weird things, agrees that some of it are small red flags but only to keep an eye out and be cautious. Overthinking and assuming may turn what can be a beautiful relationship sour. Trust issues run deep in Ikuya’s veins, he knows this but executing it is impossible, he thinks.

Ikuya is a lost kitten and Isuzu will help lay out groundwork if she needs to, and she just might have to. Ikuya is air-headed and soft. She has experience with boys, from a girl’s perspective it’s sorta different but Ikuya really appreciates it. People see women as weak but Ikuya sees the shit Isuzu and his other friends go through at the club, it’s not pretty. He’s not afraid to stand up for a girl, a girl can say she will stand her ground but men can make them feel powerless in less than a second. He would be the only one who can step in, almost like a white knight who isn’t asking for things in return.

“I think you just lay it out, but like, in a semi-public place. If it’s too private and he gets mad, imagine the hell he could do to you if you push his buttons too hard. Men are trash like that.” She takes another sip of her coffee and blinks. “Sorry well… You’re not, you’re like the only sweetie who’s a guy at the same time. I’m probably not wrong about him though, he is probably trash in some way you might not expect.”

“Men are fucking stupid and terrible, I cannot deny that. You’re right, even I can be trash.”

“Hey, at least you agree, you have some brain cells in there, I see.” She can’t help but joke a little more, Ikuya is easy to tease.

🍸🍸🍸

Work is busy for Isuzu but not for Ikuya, he had only one client and he was rather boring. He didn’t get off and he feels like no amount of money would have sufficed a minute and a half of lame sex, so he makes his usual trip down to the bar, hoping a man who’s cute will buy him a drink. He’s pretty much lost in thought, playing with a glass of ice water. The ice clings as he moves it, and he watches the condensation swell into tears that fall from the sides. The fact ice water is this distracting might be a new low for him. Hell, watching his ice water is funner than that guy he just had.

He sighs. Why is Kaede so secretive? More questions are floating in his head than his first stay… He’s basically had enough… 

🍸🍸🍸

Hiyori fans himself in the surprisingly high mid-June heat, the rainy season is coming soon, and honestly, maybe it should start already, and it seems muggier than it should. At this rate it should just rain and continue to rain, he thinks to himself. Yard work is Hiyori’s least favorite thing to do for his friend. Monsoon season would mean he can avoid a lot of lawn work.

Breaths are drawn out and he’s pooped, he’s very sweaty and thirsty, worried that if he takes a break he’ll disappoint Kaede. Not that Kaede will hurt him or verbally harass him if he breaks, it’s the disappointment that scares him. Hiyori feels guilty when he isn’t up to the highest standard, though it’s unrealistic and in the back of his mind he knows this, perfection is still something he always strives for.

Hiyori occupies himself continuously, thoughts and actions aligning, until Kaede peaks his head out and shouts, “Oi! You want a break, Hiyori? A snack or somethin’?”

Turning away from the garden area he stares at Kaede with his lips slightly parted. It’s nice that Kaede offered, though even an offer seems too good to take.

“Are you sure?”

Hiyori isn’t one to purposely cause problems, he pretty much wants to skate through life seeming fair and balanced. Hardworking and reliable. There is a 100% probability Hiyori has to be convinced to be taken care of. Moreover, he adores helping others and taking care of the people he loves. Kaede has been nothing but sweet to him, he’s scary looking and kinda pissy, sure, but he’s genuinely friendly to him. He treasures this kind offer, and he treasures their friendship in general. It’s surprising that it started in the first place, but he’s thankful. Friends are hard for him to gain, and he’s sure, friends are hard to come by for Kaede too.

Hiyori wipes the sweat from his forehead and brushes his hands on his pants. He’s wearing worn out jeans which are rolled up and a grayish blue tank top, it’s his outdoorsy choice for the work he has. Removing the strap from his shoulder he sees he’s starting to tan. He worries about the holes in his pants, since those would be embarrassing tan lines.

He makes his way inside and he AC hits him like a snowball, he won’t complain though, it feels oddly amazing. What with all the hard manual outdoor labor.

“What are you making?”

“Nothing special, just some stew, I know it’s hot out there but it’s cold in here so,” Kaede shrugs and laughs a little to himself. “You can take anything outta the fridge or cupboards though to eat as a snack.”

“That makes sense, and I’ll pass for now… thanks, though.” He says as he shivers, “I’m colder than ice in here.”

“Yeah, but you’re hotter than the sun.” Kaede teases.

Hiyori’s face flushes and in his mind he knows it and knows the reason but he lies to that truthful voice, the new voice says that it’s the heat still affecting him.

“You’re flustered!”

“No! I’m not, I’m still hot from outside, I also think I tanned! I’m like, really warm!” His desperate and dramatic movements make him way too endearing. 

“Good thing this stew needs to simmer for about three hours… Hiyori-kun.” Kaede hums, angels gather over his pretty voice as he sings Hiyori’s name.

“Yes?!” Hiyori jumps.

“You wanna have fun? How about you come with me.” Kaede covers the pot to let it simmer, he’s sure it’ll be fine, it’s not like there is a flame involved.

“Fun? Uh, I dunno.” Hiyori knows what Kaede is implying, it’s happened between them a few times, and Hiyori enjoyed every moment of it but something seems to make him way less willing right now, he can’t put his finger on it, maybe it’s how dirty and grimy he feels.

“Aw, you don’t want me?” Kaede pouts, showing vulnerability to Hiyori is easy, Hiyori is the most precious person, him seeing him vulnerable isn’t a threat to Kaede. He slowly approaches him, kicking his feet like he’s in defeat.

The words roll off his tongue easily and they play with Hiyori’s heartstrings. They play him like a harp. His fluster isn’t subsiding any time soon.

“I mean! I dunno if I do, I’m still kinda exhausted from all the work, I’m sweaty and gross, and—” Hiyori is cut off by Kaede kissing him, not too forceful but it wasn’t on his agenda for the day.

“Sweaty and gross aside, you’re hot as fuck and I really want you, Hiyori.” He says as he hovers right in front of Hiyori’s face, rubbing his blushed cheeks with his thumbs.

“Ehh, but, it’s not practical.”

“If we fuck, you’ll get sweaty anyway, what’s the problem? Or do you not like me? You just wanna stay friends? That’s fine but—”

“I mean!” Hiyori blurts out, his feelings buzzing around his head and in the space around him, “I just dunno, like, I think what we did before was good but I’m just confused on what we are, you know. Sometimes we hang out normally, sometimes I feel like a servant, and other times you…”

“I fuck you senseless?”

“Y-yeah…” Hiyori backs away a little, afraid to push further.

“How about we do it in the shower? That way you get clean?” Kaede offers, following Hiyori as he continues to back away slightly at a time.

“Well—” He pauses way too long.

“So you wanna?” Kaede seems very eager, he grabs one of Hiyori’s wrists, “We can have so much fun in there, I promise I’ll make you feel good you can clean before and after, I swear.”

🍸🍸🍸

Hiyori’s mind is numb and his face and ears are bright red. There’s nothing more vulnerable than allowing someone to see you and touch you the way he lets Kaede. It wasn’t anything he ever planned, he got overly drunk with him once and things happened, that regrettably is his first time. Regret, only because it was his first time. Nothing about the act itself was off putting to him, he just hates that it was his first time.

Perfect fairytale relationships string along in his mind as his first love, first kiss, and first time, in that order. There isn’t a part of him that wants to let go of that ideal. Him falling in love first and everything falling into place, perfectly, as the relationship progresses is rational to want and desire. The idea that Kaede is his first kiss and time irks him a tad. That fairytale relationship doesn’t exist, and it pains Hiyori. He can’t take back his firsts, so he has to live with it.

He’s dizzy as Kaede thrusts slowly inside of him, his mind is everywhere and nowhere. The shower’s water is lukewarm which feels cold to Hiyori, “Hnn,” he lets out and immediately shuts himself up.

“Aw, Hiyori, let the moans escape more often, that was adorable.”

Kaede says slapping his hips against Hiyori’s ass. Each thrust forward is mindblowing and each pull back feels like Hiyori leaving his own body.

Hiyori continues to moan, little by little. Kaede is satisfied and his thrusting becomes more uniform, as do Hiyori’s moans.

“Aw, you really like when I find a rhythm, huh?” Rhythms are hard in the shower, Kaede thinks.

Hiyori can only nod, the water, still feeling cold, dripping down his body, chilling him back into reality every time Kaede pulls back before pounding again.

This is wrong but Hiyori’s mind, in the moment, is enjoying it. It feels amazing and he can’t get over how good Kaede makes him feel. Despite that burning desire to have someone to himself, being in love and having that fairytale life.

If only Kaede were his prince charming. It would feel a little better to him, despite the order being mixed up. Alas, Kaede doesn’t really do relationships, Hiyori knows that much but what does it take to convince him to date? He can’t pretend he’s pregnant or anything like that. There really isn’t anything Hiyori can do to win the actual love of Kaede, his moans become full of sadness as his mind goes over everything. Kaede picks up on this.

“You okay, desperate or sad? Which is it?” He says as he slows his thrusts and softens them too.

“I dunno, I,” Hiyori pauses, catching his breath under the water that pours over him, “I’m only half here I guess, I’m fine though. Lost in thought.” Hiyori says, it’s soft but reassuring, it lacks confidence but it sits well with Kaede surprisingly.

“You wanna stop?” Kaede offers, stopping his thrusting altogether.

“No, please!” Hiyori calls out, echoes most definitely would be heard all through the house. “I want to finish.” He tones his voice down, to be more appropriate, almost fragile.

“Aw, I’m flattered and honored, I’ll finish for the sake of pleasing you, Hiyori-kun.” He hums and begins thrusting once more, not at the speed he was but gaining. Hiyori lulls back into a heavenly state of mind.

🍸🍸🍸

After the shower and after both men climaxed. They hop out cleaner than when they came in, despite the dirty act. Hiyori is thankful, in a way, that the shower scene was a complete success. He’s still flustered, tanned a bit, and maybe a little burned, but, he’s clean.

After a fluffy drying session, Kaede remembers his plans. He admits he needs to run some errands for himself. Hiyori, being Hiyori, offered to do it but it wasn’t possible. It was bills he needed to pay in person, not something Hiyori can do. Kaede told him the house is his reign, he’s free to do as he pleases.

The golden-haired man gets to his errands in a flash and Hiyori gets to walking around the house, observing and thinking. The house was decorated by him basically, offering guidance, painting the walls, everything around him, he had a say in it. It’s nice to know Kaede trusts his aesthetic tastes, and they’re diverse, objectively. For his own home he sticks to one major aesthetic, though, he can appreciate so many more.

Hiyori walks to the bedroom and looks around, black, gray, and red are the colors of the room. Sexy and elegant, slightly royal, though adding purple accents would intensify that feeling, and it would have to be a specific purple to work with the three colors, especially red.

Lost in thought about the idea of incorporating colors and more themes, his eyes dive to the desk where he pulls up with curiosity. It’s neat, nothing out of order. Papers nicely where they belong, clear files, and tabs marking things. Kaede has his stuff together, it’s refreshing.

Curiosity envelopes Hiyori even further, though. He looks around, even though he knows he’s not being watched for snooping. No crimes are being committed if no one sees, right? He can’t help but feel a tad guilty looking at the English on the documents, understanding them perfectly, it’s boring stuff mainly. But still, he can’t look away but knows deep down what he’s doing is pretty immoral.

He opens a drawer with a sigh, he can’t stop himself. Sinfully snooping and butting his nose into things he shouldn’t. It’s not something he’d think he’d ever do, but alas, here he is. Guilty about it but curiosity controlling his body like it owns him, makes him unable to stop.

Hiyori is absolutely terrified of the contents inside, as he actually looks at the items. There’s a small quilt of bloody fabric stitches rather neatly together. There are locks of hair in little compartments and files and folders. Hiyori feels sick, unsure if what he’s seeing is real or what he thinks it is.

Looking around frantically he makes his way to the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink he finds gloves and he washes his hands before putting them on and making his way back into the master bedroom. 

_What the fuck is this stuff, really?_ Hiyori thinks to himself, lost and unable to process where to start. Though the folders are enticing, he’s curious if it’s blood on the fabrics or not. _It could be something else, right? But then cut locks of hair in little baggies? What is this?_

“God,” Hiyori lets out as he processes where everything is, snapping the mental image to put everything back precisely. He moves things specifically to take out the folders, and inside the folders only puzzles him more. _Victims?_

 _Names of men, what? Their birthdays? Really, what, do you wanna read their horoscope or something? phrases? Maybe phrases they’ve said to him, they’re random seeming, and normal?_ He questions everything and his mind races… His eyes trail reading the pages, _Blood types… It’s blood._ For certain on the fabric. It’s blood and that chills Hiyori’s body.

There are pictures of the men normally but then strayed far at the bottom are bloody and bruised men, who, to Hiyori, don’t look too conscious and he worries about whether they’re alive or dead. Like a before and after of alive and well and dead possibly in limbo.

All of this new information he has picked up. He feels sick, nauseated. He puts everything back where it was, he’s sure with almost precision and he panics internally. He doesn’t really know what to do, he’s probably the next victim. He’s probably gonna die, his hair will end up here in the drawer with his blood on a piece of cloth, maybe from his shirt, and added to the small, almost baby blanket like a quilt.

He’s petrified. Beyond scared, this isn’t something he’s ever felt, he knows he’s in danger, and he has to act cool, and act fast. Hinting to Kaede that he knows about the contents of the drawer would be devastating, he has to play dumb.

Hiyori Tono: Kaede, I’d love to stay for dinner and all that, I’m still hungry I dunno if I can wait another hour or whatever, I’m gonna head home and eat and sleep, okay? I’ll text you later.

It’s long but, Kaede will read it and it’s the same tone Hiyori has as usual, nothing suspicious on his part, hopefully. He has to act like he never saw it and distance himself from him as fast as he can without an eyebrow being raised.

So much for fairytales, and Kaede being the perfect prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood and assumptions of murder/abuse victims, mentions of harm near the end!  
> Really, this chapter was supposed to be strung together like how I did it in high school. So this chapter in comparison to my fiction in high school for English class was "She confides in a friend who tells her to be careful about the guy she's seeing because he's secretive... and then it cuts to like the guy with his like mistress person and finds evidence he's like... fucked up..." It was written in probably like 1-1.5k words though and though I remember most of the plot rather well from even 7 years ago, I still think I'm missing pieces and I'm wanting to add more!! We'll see if I divert more than I want to LMAO!
> 
> The upload schedule will be erratic! Forgive me.


	4. Let's solve some murders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya has a fateful encounter! Soft touches occur as well as some venting and meaningful conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s very dialog heavy for this chapter, this is slightly diverting from the original story from high school! Content warnings at the end note!!  
> Again, no beta, this chapter was written over the course of like a week and half or 2 i don't remember!! :)))))))) please forgive any mistakes you come across!

The night is young and the stars shine brighter now that the moon is new. Bats flutter about catching bugs, the cycle of life or something like that. It’s supposed to be a night to forget his troubles but he’s quite unsure about it.

Hiyori dreads every moment leading up to him walking into the club with his friend. This isn’t where he belongs, he’d much rather be in his hotel room. There’s a gross feeling as he actually enters the building. It’s humid, noisy with music and shouting, it smells like sweat and weed and he swears he’s hearing people having sex over all the chaos.

A part of him is nauseated but another part knows he has to keep it in. Looking around, taking in the space and the people occupying it, he sits next to his friend and tugs his shirt sleeve for his attention. He brings up his worries but his friend can only pat his back, reassuring him it’s what he needs. A distraction.

Hiyori is only still starting to be okay with the fact the man he’s slept with has hurt people, possibly even murdered them. It was gonna be him next, it’s hard to forget. It’s impossible to forget… that the man who took his virginity, was gonna do horrific things to him.

He needs to shake it, that’s why he’s here. To forget.

🍸🍸🍸

Ikuya peeps around the bar and floor area, trying to seduce men so he can get his coin. It’s harder than he wants it to be, it’s very much due to him being a man. Usually, people are quiet about their refusal but every so often men get quite overly offended, start berating him, or trying to physically lay their hands on him. Luckily he can get away daily quickly.

Men who harm the sex workers are handled horribly, kicked out, and banned. A man he happened to flirt with, quite drunken which may be negligent on Ikuya’s part, thought he was a girl. Wanted to take things to the next level. He wasn’t gay and felt overly insulted, he decided to take his anger out on Ikuya in violence.

There isn’t an excuse but Ikuya blames himself for knowing that impaired men shouldn’t be flirted with. The man continues to hurdle insults at him, chasing him. He touches his clothes and tries to grab his arm but Ikuya makes a clean escape.

Ikuya sees a quite handsome well-mannered man, who looks quiet and nervous, he takes his chance and plops himself into his lap softly.

“Hello cutie, a man is harassing me and he’s coming over here, can you protect me. You look super strong!” Ikuya says, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck softly.

Hiyori blushes and looks in the direction of where this pretty boy came from and sees an angry man stumbling, loudly insulting them both.

“I can help, get off and sit on the opposite side.” Hiyori shrugs Ikuya off and Ikuya is fine to oblige.

The man is angry and Hiyori uses his body to protect the boy seeking refuge. He barrels insults at Hiyori and Hiyori dishes it back tenfold. Ikuya hides behind Hiyori a bit and grabs onto his loose sweater and dives his head closer to his body. The cologne radiating from his sweater is nice, Ikuya keeps his head down.

Despite Ikuya and Hiyori being complete strangers Hiyori is going out of his way to truly protect him and this kind act makes his heart flutter. He’s unaware if Hiyori is looking to have fun later, but he’s very willing to have him as a client.

When the angry man is gone Hiyori turns his full attention to Ikuya who’s not too shaken about it but Hiyori is beyond upset for him.

“What a dickhead! I am so sorry you had to deal with him, are you okay, did he lay a hand on you. Do you need help? You wanna talk about it?” Hiyori’s words spill out a mile a minute.

Ikuya is paying attention but the kind act and his concerned words and reassuring eyes almost make him want to bawl his eyes out.

“I’m fine, this happens sometimes, I’m sorta employed here, well,” Ikuya pauses, “I have a contract that I can occupy a room, I’m a sex worker, so I kinda just have a room to use. I get used to men treating me this way.”

“Just because you do sex work doesn’t mean you deserve to have someone harass you like that.” Hiyori’s words sounded hurt.

This spills over Ikuya softly, it’s the respect he rarely gets and he’s beyond grateful he landed in his man’s lap. The same damn thing could have happened again. He realizes but, it didn’t. This man isn’t scolding him about it either “Oh you sat in my lap what if I was a dick like that guy.” No guilt. No horrid insults. No blame. Just concern for what happened.

“You’re giving me…” Ikuya pauses, almost completely choked up. “Respect.”

Hiyori’s face shrivels in confusion, “Of course?” The phrase sounded like a question. He’s confused as to why the cute man in front of him thinks he doesn’t deserve the respect. “Hey, do you not think you deserve respect, do you wanna talk about it.”

Ikuya looks distraught, he wants to just hook this man in bed but he’s super concerned, he’s sure he can just take him to his room to chat or maybe cuddle if he wants.

“I mean, I’m not used to having such a high amount of respect from strangers, people usually give me the bare minimum… do you mind if we go upstairs?”

This question causes Hiyori to blush, Ikuya picks up on his discomfort, “We don’t have to do anything like I just. I think it would be better to talk in a private setting is all.”

🍸🍸🍸

Hiyori and Ikuya settle in, they reintroduce each other with names and start chatting. Ikuya’s voice is very soft, softer than it had sounded downstairs. Hiyori can tell Ikuya isn’t really truly all there, not due to alcohol, but his heart seems to be stressed.

“Can I call you Ikuya?”

“Yeah, if I can call you Hiyori…”

“Ikuya, you sound distraught, are you happy here, or in life?” Hiyori’s words sting like rubbing alcohol on a wound.

Though this question really catches Ikuya off guard he should have expected it. He sits on it for a second but then ignores it in favor of asking if he can cuddle with Hiyori. 

Hiyori, just like Ikuya, is caught off guard. He isn’t truly opposed to the idea of holding Ikuya to comfort him. He’s actually rather enthralled with the idea that they can hold each other.

“If you need a hug or comfort, I will gladly accept.” These words that Hiyori said with such sweetness lifted Ikuya’s mood immensely, and they aren’t yet in each other’s arms.

“That makes me happy, do you mind if I get more comfortable! This outfit is annoying, I have to ask questions, can I wear your sweater.” Ikuya says as he starts to take off his dress in front of Hiyori. Hiyori blushes bright red and covers his face and agrees.

“I’m not getting naked though!”

“You don’t have to, don’t worry.” Ikuya has never met a person who looked away as he undressed and it’s a different kind of respect he wouldn’t think he’d like, but he’s appreciative of the amount of respect Hiyori continuously gives him. He’s a man of his word.

“Hand me your sweater, don’t worry I’m still in my underwear, if you want to look I won’t be offended or upset.”

Hiyori takes his glasses off and keeps his eyes shut as he takes his sweater off, “I’m staying in my undershirt, please take it. I don’t need to see you even half-naked, you deserve some privacy.”

“Hiyori you’re too sweet.” Ikuya says tenderly as he puts on his sweater which is extra loose on him. “It’s warm and I like the cologne you own, I’m happy you allowed me to wear it! It’s nice!” Ikuya hugs himself and tells Hiyori he can look. It hangs on him kinda like a dress almost, Hiyori acknowledges how adorable he looks and shuts his thoughts out.

“Do I look cute?” Ikuya says, posing for Hiyori. Hiyori’s face has been red the entire time and he just looks away. “Sorry.” Ikuya’s voice cracks, “Am I upsetting you? I don’t wanna make you un—”

“No, you’re not upsetting me or making me uncomfortable, I’m just shy.” Hiyori waves his hands as he panics.

Ikuya finds his shyness super endearing and smiles graciously. “I forget some guys aren’t gay so I apologize, I really appreciate your concern and I’m happy you accepted my request to cuddle.” Ikuya says as he takes Hiyori’s hands in his, they’re big, soft, and warm. 

“I’m actually, uh…” Hiyori coughs, “I am gay, but I’m someone who does things carefully, if that makes sense.” He didn’t before, but he wants to change. He cannot be convinced to do more than cuddle. 

Physical affection really eases Hiyori, and if it’s something this man in front of him wants to settle his nerves of being harassed, to ease him as he vents, he’s more than willing to do just that. It’s nothing like sex or kissing, sometimes people need hugs, or need to be held.

When in the bed, Ikuya rests his head on Hiyori’s chest and he listens to his heart race. Hiyori’s arms nervously pulled over Ikuya’s upper back and his tense body is clenched.

“Relax,” Ikuya says as he nuzzles his face into Hiyori’s chest, “You don’t cuddle often, huh?”

Hiyori is nervous to reply for some odd reason, he gulps and says not so simply, “No, I’m not that desirable.”

“Shut up!” Ikuya barks, “You’re really handsome, and did you see what you did for me? You risked yourself to keep me safe, I dunno that’s very much desirable.”

Hiyori sighs, “I mean, I can’t even get a boyfriend, the only guy I ever really liked, we never dated. It hurt but he was crazy so I had to get away from him.”

“Crazy?”

“Honestly, I dunno too much, only what I saw.” Hiyori says as he loosens his arms around Ikuya, he’s more natural feeling to him and Ikuya is appreciative. “He kept blood-soaked fabrics stitched together like a quilt and hair in baggies, he had folders about the people who they belonged to.”

“That’s fucking weird. You think he killed them?”

“Yeah, actually… but I can’t prove that.”

“Wanna solve a murder or two?”

“N-Not really!”

“D’aww, no fun...” Ikuya pouts.

🍸🍸🍸

They conversed more and by the end of the conversation, Hiyori felt guilty for taking up Ikuya’s time to get paid. 

“I can pay you for your losses, how much do you typically make a night?” Hiyori shuffles out of the bed.

“Don’t worry about it, pay me with your phone number, you’re fun and easy to talk to, you treat me nicely.”

Hiyori scrunches his face once more, confused, not wanting to believe the genuine compliment thrown his way. “You sure, I can at least give you something, like uh, I have like 3000 yen, please take it at least.” He hands the money to Ikuya who just sits and stares at his hand.

“I enjoyed our cuddle session and you and I bonded and vented, it’s actually a night I’ll always remember, that’s most of the payment, gimme your number.” Ikuya shakes his head.

“2000?”

“Number.”

“I’ll give you my number but, 1000, please?” Hiyori sets it on his lap with a drop, “Please, take it.”

“You’re sweeter than sugar, I like that about you, Hiyori.”

Hiyori’s surprised by Ikuya’s precious comments and he smiles, a genuine smile, “Thank you, you’re very sweet too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!! Sexual harassment. This is something I sadly suffer with a lot and I will get vulnerable for a second, this shit affects me BAD. Like, so bad it caused me to relapse into an eating disorder. If you’ve experienced this, you’re not alone, we’re in this together. AKA: This chapter I project onto Ikuya as I would LOVE Hiyori to save me from men irl!! OOPS!!


End file.
